


Power of Command

by GOT7_WANGPUPPY



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 02:08:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7958197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GOT7_WANGPUPPY/pseuds/GOT7_WANGPUPPY
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being the realistic officer Harry is, he takes an offer to find a boy who is to be found for many reasons. If it wasnt enough of the searching for his immediate pleasure, he finally got a way. Knocking on the door was a thing he could never go back on. Louis acting like the good twink he is, decides to take on the offer Harry has given him. Sex, pain, pleasure, and dominance is something they can both get to satisfy their hunger to getting even more close in eachothers pants. Jeopardizing their lives, snorting up drugs every twenty four hours, wont make anything easier at all. Yet, they are still making the choices, not even themselves can stop. Murdering drug dealers might be one thing that will slow them down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one: Seeing him**

Harry had taken an early rise. Getting out of bed he took a long stretch. Clapping his hands, the lights had brighten up his whole room. Opening one of his drawers, he got out his officer suit, and gun laying them both on the nearest table stand.

After, getting his things ready he went to the bathroom, and turned on the shower. Forgetting to get his cloth, towel, and body wash, he raced back to the room, and gathered them all before going back. Checking to see if the temperature was accurate, he took his Pj's off, and stepped inside.

Washing firmly he shampooed his short cut hair, and rinsed it out while grabbing his body wash. He finished soon getting out, and grabbed his bathrobe, getting ready for work.

Putting on some fresh clean boxer briefs, he put on his suit, looking at himself in the mirror. Checking to see that his tag was right, he grabbed his, gun, and cut the lights out heading downstairs for a quick breakfast.

Looking for the cream and sugar for his coffee, he grabbed some milk, and lucky charms, setting them on the counter. Eating quickly he realized it was almost 7:30, and he had to get ready to leave. Putting all of his food back, he put the bowl, and coffee mug in the sink.

Grabbing his keys to his car, he noticed it was pouring rain, so he got his jacket, and voice activated the house to be secure, and locked down. Closing the door behind him, he locked it, and walked to his car.

**_(A:/N) okay guys so to make a few things not confusing, Harry lives out of the city. he works in the city. okay? okay :) and also the car below right here, its supposed to exist around 2025. cool as shit right!_ **

He got in the drivers seat, and sat his gun down in the passengers seat.

" Ignition on." Harry said, and the car made noise turning on. He put on his seat belt, and grabbed the wheel driving off to the city.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Driving in the city to his designation his car was back down on the ground on a steep road. He parked in front of a police station called cop con.

" Ignition off." The engine shut down, and harry grabbed his gun, and walked to the entrance. He scanned his eye so the system would know who worked, and the automatic doors opened, and he walked inside, and greeted other officers.

Making it to his office he saw four men that he grew up with for years talking by the post. Liam payne, Niall horan, and Zayn malik.

" Good morning lads." The three boys came in with coffee, and creamed cheese pastries. Of course Niall was eating them all, not remembering he was supposed to save them for the others.

" Hi Harry!" Niall muffled with crumbs falling off of his mouth, making Liam grimace at his poor actions. Zayn grabbed the half eaten pastry from Niall who whined, and tried to get it back only getting his hand slapped away from the tanned boy.

" NO! That is enough. Dont eat them all pigglet." Zayn kissed his cheek, and Liam pretended to gag, but he actually loved the fact that they had a thing going on. Harry hugged Liam, and patted his bum winking playfully before speaking up.

" Well since you love birds are at it, how was your day guys?"

" Well mine was good as usual. You know that daily routine." Liam snapped his fingers.

" I had a hard ass time getting Niall up. You know how he gets in the morning." Zayn rolled his eyes at the moment where he woke up the blonde, but Niall kicked him in the shin, and still didnt wake up.

" I said i was sorry!" Niall walked off in another direction, with Zayn falling behind him desperately begging for him to come back.

" Those two never stop do they?" Harry giggled rubbing Liams muscled arm. They had a thing, but it wasnt a relationship. All they wanted was to try something fun. But it didnt feel right when they felt like brothers to each other. So it was just back to being best friends.

" I dont think so. Hey do you want to come over for some movies tomorrow night? I um have to be somewhere tonight..." Liam slowed his words, and Harry looked at him very suspicious.

" Somewhere? Where is this somewhere?" Harry looked him straight in the eyes.

" Well- Oh who am i kidding? You know my partner Stephen?"

**_(this is my model daddy! also known as stephen james. ughhh i am blessed ;)_ **

" The hot buffy one?" Harry smirked.

" Yes him. We are going out for dinner, and stuff. Thats why i said tomorrow." Liam blushed.

" Yup thats fine. Have fun. If you know what i mean." Harry mimicked a blow job with his tongue poking in, and out of his cheek.

" Oh shut up Harold!" Liam punched his arm, before walking back to his, and Stephen's office.

Hours passed, and it was almost midnight. The buzz had run through the building, and it was time to go out, and train new workers. Him, and the four lads were to go out into the city, and save others from the damage that had been done.

" Alright!- Damn it i forgot my bullet vest." Niall mumbled going back into the office. Coming back they headed into their police cars, and drove off looking for trouble to be spotted.

Harry pushed his microphone in to communicate with the boys.

" Alright guys you know the drill. Anything yet?"

" No." " Negative." " Its clear out here." The boys responded.

Moving around building Liam was the first one to report something.

" We've got a 4120! I repeat we have got a 4120!" **_(a four one twenty is a burglary)_** " Ive got this one with Stephen! Go!" They headed off in a different direction, and Harry arrived at an alley below. He heard yelling and screaming near by, and landed his car behind the alley way building.

Putting on his vessel, he used the microphone, and spoke quietly.

" Guys i think i have a 1520! Copy!" " Go Harry!" Niall shouted. He could hear gun shots throught Nialls voice. Nervous for them like every other day, he loaded his gun, and ran out to the scene.

He saw a fringe cut boy pushed on the ground, a high heel fallen off, and a man was above him slapping, and choking him. The boy screamed for help, but his mouth was muffled.

Putting his gun out, he yelled. " Let the boy go, or ill shoot your fucking brains out!"

He stopped his motions, pointing out towards the man. Not paying attention he kept his eyes on the poor beaten fella bellow instead and, the man ran after Harry but Harry pulled the trigger, and the man fell backwards on the ground, but got up quicky, and ran off before the officer could shoot the gun again, and disappeared in the dark.

Harry ran to the boy on the ground, and took his jacket off covering the boy up. He wiped the blood off of the boys face with his hand, and looked him straight into his eyes.

" Can you hear me?" He noticed how the boy struggled to get out of Harrys grip but soon gave up.

" L-Let me go. I-Im fine." Harry helped the boy up, and took a look at how he was dressed. No underwear but a ripped open pink stripped shirt, soaked wet. Harry could tell this boy was about to raped.

" Here put this on." Louis covered himself up sniffing at the pain his face and body had received. Couldnt barely stand up on his two feet, he grabbed the heel he was missing and put it back on, not bothering to look up at Harry.

" Um whats your name?" Harry smiled trying to be polite as he could.

" My name is Louis tomlinson. You?" He said in a straight face sitting down on a bench resting his body.

" Harry styles. Would you mind telling me why that man was trying to kill you?"

" Look i owed him something, and never got it to him. He came after me, and found me here. He said he was gonna make me pay one way or another, and i almost did." Tears fell down his cheeks not in the mood to tell what he was supposed to give to the horrid man.

" Hey hey hey. Dont cry." Harry set down beside him, and rubbed his shoulder.

" No im fine. Just dont..." Louis pushed his hand off of him, and sat quietly.

Harry sighed, and knew only one thing to do. It was to bring him in, and report what happened tonight.

" Look i just have to take you down to the station, and ill have one of the officers i know very well to get you some pants, and take you home. Unless you want me to?"

" It doesnt matter. Can you catch the man?"

" Of course we will. Whats his name?" Harry got the boy off of the bench, and they walked back to the car.

" Brandon phillips."

" Ill need more information, and a sketch of him from you. But come down with me, and we will get you home."

" Yeah okay." Louis sat down, and kept quiet while Harry drove them back to the station.

They arrived shortly, and got out heading back in. He look for his mates, and found Niall taking off his vessel.

" Stay in my office here for a minute, do you need anything?" " No." " Okay hold on."

Harry walked into Niall's office, and the blonde looked at him sighing softly that he wasnt hurt.

" Hey Niall so i saved a boy, and if i hadnt got there in time he would have gotten raped. His name is Louis tomlinson, and i need you to take care of him. Clean his wounds, get him some sweats, hot chocolate, and have a sketch done by Zayn. Also take him home after. I gotta report this to the chief."

" Well where is the man who assaulted him?!" Niall yelled. " He got away, i shot him when he ran after me, but he got up, and ran before i could go after him." Harry said disappointed in himself.

" Harry its okay. Good thing is that you saved the boy, where is he?"

" In my office scared to shit. Where is Liam and Stephen?" " Still out, the burglary was bad, and Stephen got shot in the arm, but hes okay. Ill go help this Louis, and ill call Zayn."

" Alright."

Harry went to see the chief, and Niall went to visit Louis.

" Hello?" Niall walked inside seeing Louis sitting quietly not making a peep.

" Hi."

" Louis, im Niall and i was sent here to take care of you. Harry is busy but dont worry i work here as well." He took his badge out showing it to Louis.

" No i believe you."

" Can i help clean your wounds? I bought pants for you to wear."

" Yeah thank you Niall." Louis smiled slightly.

" Great."

Niall got a medical kit, and put a mug of hot chocolate down for the boy.

" Thats for you to drink." " Your very kind Niall." " Awwww thanks love."

" Tell me if this hurts." He applied the medicine to Louis' skin, and he winced a bit.

" Im sorry."

The infected spot were bandaged up, and he let Louis put on the pants that were provided for him.

Soon Zayn came in, and introduced himself.

" Hi Louis, im Zayn, and im here for the sketch of the man who tried to hurt you." Zayn sadly smiled because Louis looked like he was in so much pain, and felt pity for him cause of the way his skin was bruised up.

" Yeah okay? Do you need his name?"

" No thats fine. Harry gave me his name. Brandon phillips right?"

" Yeah thats him."

" Good. Start whenever your ready."

Louis gave a good description of the man, and Niall was asked again to take him home because Harry didnt come back in time.

He dropped the boy off, and gave him a card incase he needed help again.

" Thank you Niall. Tell the other boys i said thanks as well."

" I will, have a safe night."

Louis closed the door, and Niall walked back to his car, and dialed Harry.

" Hello?" " Hes home, and we got the sketch. Now where are you?"

" The chief is pissed at me. Im in my office."

" Im on my way back."

Now they had to deal with the boss. The dickhead of all bosses in the world.


	2. Two: It was a mistake.

**Liam's pov**

I sat in me and Stephen's office biting my thumb nail. All those thoughts. When he got shot tonight i just couldnt focus. He didnt look like he was in pain at the moment. He laid on this desk with his elbow resting peacefully while his right hand, rested softly on his left bandaged arm.

Why did i feel this way about him? I guess seeing him in pain like that maybe i cared for him as much as i didnt think i would. Making the move i opened my mouth asking,

" Stephen?"

" Hm?" He said opening his eyes slowly staring at me so innocently with a slight smile.

" Why are you taking this so easily? When you got shot i didnt know what to do-"

" Hey, hey. Its alright. Just a little sting in my arm i promise you. Come here." He took out his hand signaling me to come to him.

I got and walked suddenly a bit fast taking his hand, and leaned down rapping my left hand around his neck holding him close like he was my true love. It felt like nothing was around us. Just us two in perfect harmony.

" Liam im fine." He breathed into my shoulder wrapping his un-injured arm around my waist tightly.

" I thought i was gonna lose my most amazing partner and friend of two years t-tonight...." Tears fell down and i weeped quietly in his neck. This is what it felt like. Feeling like you would lose someone forever that you love but never knew you did.

" You couldnt lose me even if you wanted to."

" Good because i dont want to."

" Look at me."

I took my head out from his collar and looked him straight into his eyes. He took both of my hands bringing them to his lips kissing them gently and smoothly kept his beautiful piercing green eyes on me.

" How about you come over tonight and explain to me why your acting like this cause i would like to know Mr.Payne."

" Heh. I guess."

I smiled at him thinking about the things that would be coming my way tonight, like visiting Stephen and wondering where it would take me.

_____________________________________________

**Harry's pov**

" Chief he needed help. I tried to save him and lucky for him if i wasnt there he would have went through the unexpected, and you do not want to know what i saw sir....."

" Harry you know your always supposed to keep your eyes on the target. You didnt even mirandize the guy! Thats against the rules and you know that! You've never done this before. Was it the boy who knocked you off guard?" Chief Becket stared at me sternly.

" Yes sir. He looked so hurt and i couldnt take my eyes off of the pain that was on his face."

He leaned back into his seat thinking silently for a minute and folded his hands before leaning forward.

" I'll let it slide this time but if you pull this stunt again you will be relieved from your job and be transported to building CC-09."

" CC-09?! Thats the worst station! Two officers just died over there last week!"

" Then i suggest you get it together Styles and i dont want to have this conversation with you anymore about this. I want you to hunt this man down and ill have a team come with you. Do you understand me?"

I looked down at my shoes before answering with a quiet , " Yes."

" Good. You can leave."

I got up with a look on my face the chief did not catch and i walked out of this office to find Niall. I looked over the station and found him talking with Liam.

I reached the railing and caught their attention lazily. 

" Harry!" Liam ran to hug me and i was greeted with another hug from Niall.

" Hey what happened?" Niall looked at me with sorrow.

" Chief said this is my only warning for pulling a stunt like this. Since i let the suspect get away he's sending me to get him and a team. And he said if anything should happen like this again i wont be working in this department anymore. Ill be working at CC-09 down town..."

" Oh god no Harry." Liam rubbed my shoulder slightly.

" Harry it wasnt your fault. If you hadnt been there Louis would have died tonight."

" Thanks. I should just head home." I gave them a sad smile before walking off. But then remembered i needed to ask Niall a favor.

" Hey Niall." I walked up to him. " Hey do you know where Louis lives?"

" Yeah? He gave me address?"

" Personal reasons Nialler." 

He looked at me unsure and suspiciously before writing the number down and handed the paper to me.

" Thanks buddy, call you guys later." I ran off to my office and grabbed my coat and belongings before turning off the lights and pushing the thumb scanner locking my door and walked down the railing. 

I saw Zayn and gave him a wave and returned me with one also and i walked out of the building heading to my car where other officers were leaving and some were returning to the main post. 

 

I got in my car and turned on my GPS-5000. 

" Ignition on." I flew off into the sky reading the address and followed the arrow on the screen and it soon led me a few minutes out of the city.

 

I parked my car in front of Louis' beautiful modern house.  I got out locking my car and took a deep breath walking up to his door. It looked very well in the night sky. Now for the moment of truth.

I noticed a light was on and i walked up the stairs before knocking on the door slightly.

 _" Coming!"_ I could hear his voice through the door. It opened and i saw him with a shocked look on his face and he had an ice pack on his nose and i could see where Niall put band-aids on his forehead.

" Officer Styles?"

" Call me Harry."

" Harry. What are you doing here?" 

" I came to see you. Just check and everything. I um brought you flowers. I forgot i had a fresh buquet in my car. They were for my sister but got mad at her. Their um daisies."

Louis smiled taking the flowers and stepped back letting me come inside.

Well i guess it went well after all.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*
> 
> IM BACK AND ONLY WITH 4 DAYS LEFT OF SCHOOL!!


End file.
